The Charm
by Albi1
Summary: Hermione wants to tell Fred she likes him, but she can't. Ginny asks him to the Yule Ball for her instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I just wanted to make a short story because hey why not? Well I am because I just need one more story to be a Beta-Reader, so I'm making a short story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger liked Fred Weasley, it was that simple. She liked him, he didn't like her back. She wants him to know that she does, but he's always around George, his twin. Hermione stared at Fred making jokes in the common room and Angelina looking dreamy at him. Angelina, Hermione hates her. Angelina this, Angelina that, maybe it should be Hermione this and Hermione that, but no it's Angelina. Hermione huffed, Harry and Ron looked at her weirdly.

"Are you ok Mione?" Harry asked, Hermione looked down at her books, and shook her head.

"No. I'm not ok!" Hermione yelled. The room went quiet, Hermione looked around, "What! Can't a girl yell once in a while!" Hermione stood up and ran up the girls' stairs and slammed the door shut. Ginny looked at Ron and Harry.

"What did you do this time?" Ginny asked angerily.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron whined. Ginny stood up and followed where Hermione went. Once Ginny got to the door, she knocked. She heard a quiet, sad, 'Come in.' Ginny opened the door.

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

"Why doesn't he like me!" Hermione cried, Ginny was confused.

"Ron does like you Hermione." Hermione shook her head.

"Not him." Hermione looked away and stared out the window, "Fred.." Ginny's eyes widen.

"Fred? You like Fred? My brother Fred?" Ginny asked, she must of heard her wrong, "I thought you hated him." Hermione laughed a bit and shook her head.

"I don't hate him." Hermione answered.

"Tell him Hermione." Ginny asked at once, Hermione snorted.

"Why? What's the point? So I get made fun of?" Hermione asked, Ginny laughed.

"No. Fred would never make fun of a girl who likes him." Ginny stated, "I would know, I can hear everything they say in their room." Hermione looked at Ginny, who turned red, "Ok so I made a hole on the ceiling, I wanted to know what they talk about." Ginny admitted.

"No wonder your more like the twins." Hermione laughed, Ginny smiled, "Maybe I will tell him...OR you can make him take me to the Yule Ball!" Hermione suggested, Ginny's smile got wider.

"That's sounds like a great plan Mione."

* * *

"Frrreeeedddd pllllleeeeaaaasssseeee!!!" Ginny begged, "Please go with my friend!!" Fred laughed and shook his head.

"Which friend?" George asked, Ginny glared at him. She looked back at Fred with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with your friend." Fred gave in, Ginny screamed in joy, "Which friend?" He asked.

"You'll find out." Ginny skipped away.

"What about Angelina?" George asked, Fred laughed.

"She's my friend, nothing else."

* * *

"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny yelled, "He said he'll go with you!!" Hermione's face fell, "What's the matter?"

"Well I...kind of said I'll go with someone else.." Hermione said quietly, Hermione looked at Ginny's disappointed face.

"You going with my brother Hermione." Ginny demanded, "I got him to say he will, now you have to say you will."

"Gin I can't." Ginny walked out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"What's with you?" Ron asked as his sister sat down across from him at the table in the Great Hall.

"Hermione. That's what's with me!" Ginny snapped.

"Hermione?" Fred asked sitting down beside Ginny, George sat down on the other side, "What about her?"

"She asked me to do something and she did something instead and is going to hurt something." Ginny said. The four boys got confused, "She asked me to ask someone something for her. That's all. Now let's just eat."

"Is she coming down?" Harry asked, Ginny glared at him.

"What does it matter?!" Ginny yelled, all the Gryffindors looked at her. Ginny stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"HERMIONE!! YOUR GOING WITH FRED!!!" Ginny screamed at Hermione. Hermione shot out of her bed, she was trying to sleep.

"FINE! I'LL GO WITH FRED!!" Hermione screamed back.

"I knew it." Hermione and Ginny looked at the passage way to the common room and there stood Fred, with his arms folded on his chest. Hermione turned bright red, "So Mione." Ginny smiled and left to go back to the Great Hall.

"Fred." Hermione turned to run but her legs wouldn't move.

"Have something to tell me?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows. Hermione looked everywhere but Fred.

"No." Hermione answered, Fred chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione nodded, "So your not the one who wants to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Fred asked, Hermione went redder if possible, "I thought so." Fred walked closer to Hermione, "You know Hermione, I was planning on asking you." Fred whispered, Hermione finally looked Fred in the eyes, "I do fancy you Mione."

"Someone has asked me to the ball Fred." Hermione whispered, "But I'd rather go with you." Fred smirked.

"My charm works on a lot of girls doesn't it?" Fred teased, Hermione smiled.

"Yes it does."

* * *

**TADAH!! My short story!! Love it? Hate it? I wanna know if you do or not so that means review. And I might continue this story, I might not. All depends on YOU!! That's right YOU. So review. If I get over 5 I'll make another part to it. REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright!! 6 reviews!! Thanks for reviewing everyone!! Here's the second part!

* * *

**Fred sat in the common room with his twin, George. Thinking of the Yule Ball coming up in a week? No not a week, four days. Only four days, then he gets to have a date with Hermione. Hermione, the girl who stole his heart a while ago and just didn't say anything about it. Only George knew of course, George knows everything going on in Fred's life. Fred wished once that he knew what was going on in George's life all the time, Fred took it back once George shared too much information with him. 

"Fred? Fred? Did you hear me?" George asked waving his hand infront of Fred's face, "What's gotten in to you?" George asked, Fred smirked.

"Really want to know?" Fred asked laughing at George disgusted face, "I'm joking George."

"Good! I don't want to know about you snogging Granger." Fred's eyes widen, "I do know about that little event of yours with her yesterday." George smirked. Fred looked over at Hermione. Her face was beet red, 'Must of heard George.' Fred thought. Fred looked at Ron, he looked angry. Fred heard some giggling over in the corner of the Common Room. When he looked he saw a group of girls, staring at him and George, Fred gave a goofy smile and they started giggling again.

"Thinking of ditching Granger are you?" Angelina asked sitting next to Fred. Fred saw Hermione give Angelina a death glare.

"Better watch out Angie, she looks like she wants to kill you right now." Angelina looked over at Hermione, Hermione looked down at her book, pretending to read. Angelina smirked.

"What if...I do this?" Angelina rested her head on Fred's shoulder. Fred looked at Hermione. She looked like she was going to cry. She stood up and ran up the stairs to the girls' rooms. Angelina started laughing, "See Fred? Not good enough for you. Go with me to Ball, and I'll show you a real girl." Fred pushed Angelina off him and stormed up the stairs to his room, and he slammed the door shut. George glared at Angelina before following his twin upstairs.

* * *

Hermione ran to her bed and fell on it, crying her eyes out. Ginny ran over to her friend.

"What happened Mione?" Ginny asked, "Was it Fred?" Hermione nodded, "What did he do?" Ginny demanded.

"He-he...Angelina...Shoulder...smiled...giggling girls..." That's all Ginny heard from her.

"Angelina? Giggling girls? What? Start again please." Hermione swallowed.

"He did the goofy, charming, smile at these girls that were staring at him, more like drooling." Hermione huffed, Ginny laughed.

"That's why you ran up here crying your eyes out?" Hermione shook her head, "Then why did you?" Hermione looked down.

"He let Angelina put her head on his shoulder...and he didn't stop her." Hermione whispered.

"He did what!" Ginny ran out the door, yelling, "Fredrick Weasley! How dare you!"

* * *

Fred paced around the room muttering to himself. George groaned.

"Fred, can you stop for a sec and go out there and talk to Hermione?" He whined. They jumped at the sound of banging and yelling at the door.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" Their dear sister yelled. George opened the door quickly.

"It's a...It's a...DEMON!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE FRED!! I'M AFRAID IT'S TOO LATE ME!! IT ALREADY SAW ME!!" George yelled jokingly, Ginny pushed George outta the way. She stopped in front of Fred, pointing her finger at him.

"You!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah me." Fred said.

"Hermione was crying because of you!"

"I know!! Ginny, I didn't want her to do what she did. I love Hermione." George and Ginny's eyes went wide, "I mean..I.."

"You love her?" Ginny asked quietly, Fred nodded. Fred looked at George, he looked angry.

"Since when?" He asked angerily.

"Since last year." Fred answered, George looked away, "She helped me with my OWLs." Ginny looked at Fred.

"How many OWLs did you get?" Fred opened his mouth but closed it. George walked out the door and slammed it shut, "How many get you get Fred?" Ginny asked again.

"Does it matter?!" Fred snapped back.

"No I guess it doesn't. It doesn't matter you lied to your family. How many did you get?"

"Eight."

* * *

**Who knew? Fred got eight OWLs. I know I didn't do the Ball, but I will if I get 4 more reviews ;) I have a poll going on, you can check it out in my profile. It's 'Which Weasley twin do you like better? Fred or George?" So who do YOU like better? Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A third part!! GASP!! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!! For all the nice things you said about this story!! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be still writing stories...that's not true I would still write stories :p Ok George only thought Fred liked Hermione, not love her. That's why George got angry and that Fred lied about the OWLs, Fred didn't want George to feel bad about only having three, so Fred said he got three instead of eight. Hermione got disappointed, but oh well she tried to help him right? At least she knew the real Fred not the one who jokes and pranks people. But the REAL one, the one who tried hard in school and wants to be good in the OWLs. Review after.**

**

* * *

**

"Eight?" Fred nodded, "But why did you say that you have three?" Ginny asked, Fred shugged.

"I don't want to be praised, and George not. So I said I only got three OWLs." Fred explained, Ginny nodded.

"Hermione wanted me to tell you. That she doesn't want to go to the Ball with you." Ginny saw Fred's face fell. Fred felt like his life was disappearing, "I'm sorry Fred." Ginny hugged him.

"Why doesn't she want to go with me?" Fred asked, Ginny looked at her shoes.

"Someone else asked her to go with her. And she saw what happened in the Common Room Fred." Fred was furious now, this is all Angelina's fault.

"I hate her! I hate Angelina!" Fred yelled, Fred slammed his fist on the wall near by. Ginny patted his back.

"It's okay Fred. Just go to Hermione and tell her everything. I'll get her in the Common Room." Ginny promised and left the room, leaving Fred to gather his thoughts.

* * *

George paced around the Common Room, muttering 'He lied to me.' over and over. Angelina walked over to him. 

"George? Who lied to you?" She asked. George glared at her, and pushed her so she fell on the ground.

"None of your business!" George yelled and ran out of the Common Room. Ginny came running down. She looked around.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked, Angelina stood up.

"That git ran out of the Common Room!" Angelina yelled at Ginny, who glared at her, "Why does everyone glare at me!" Ginny risen her hand and slapped Angelina.

"You ruined it." Ginny pushed her out of the way and made her way to Hermione.

"Hermione? Come downstairs for a sec. I have something to show you." Ginny said walking in.

"What Ginny?" Hermione asked standing up from her bed, Ginny smiled sweetly, "If it's to talk to Fred, tell him to screw off." Ginny frowned.

"Now Hermione that's not very nice." Ginny laughed, Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"You smiled! You have to come now!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out and down the stairs.

"Gin! You don't have to hold my han..." Hermione stopped talking, Ginny smirked.

"See you later Mione." Ginny walked back up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Hermione crossed her arms on her chest, Fred frowned.

"Is that how you talk to your date to the Ball?" Fred teased, Hermione turned to go back up the stairs. Fred ran to her to stop her, so he grabbed her hand. Hermione felt her hand heat up, "Mione, let me explain."

"I guess I have no choice but to listen." Hermione walked towards the sofa, Fred coming along since he's still holding her hand. They sat down at the same time. Still holding hands, "Are you and Angelina going out?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No we 're not." Fred answered, "I only like her as a friend, not even now." Hermione felt relieved now, "You must really like me Mione." Fred smirked, Hermione's face started going red.

"Well I...I just..umm...Okay fine! I'll admit it, I really you..." Hermione saw Fred's face looking confused.

"I really you?" Fred started laughing, "Mione, I think you meant I really like you." Hermione got even redder. Hermione heard some yelling outside the Common Room.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione stood up, letting go of Fred's hand, "It sounds like someone yelling." Fred stood up too.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET EXPELLED!!" George's voice yelled. The Fat Lady's portrait opened and George came tumbling in. Fred ran to him to help stand up straight, "YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! YOU LYING GIT!!" George pushed Fred away, causing him to fall over.

"Are you drunk?" Fred asked, catching his balance, Hermione ran over to him.

"Yes! I am drunk! Now g oawat! I gotn't beed joy!" George fell asleep on the floor he landed on. Fred frowned.

"Why did he called you a lying git Fred?" Hermione asked looking at Fred. Fred looked away, and muttered something, "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Because. Because I lied about my OWLs." Fred walked over to the couch and sat on it, Hermione followed.

"You lied about your OWLs? How many did you get?" Hermione asked. Fred looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Eight." Hermione's eyes widen.

"Eight! You got eight OWLs!!! Fred that's fantastic!!" Fred smiled, "Why did you lie about that?"

"It's complicated." Hermione nodded, "I was told actually, that I close to be a prefect." Hermione's smile got wider.

"If you did get pick, you would of been my hero." Hermione said quieter.

"Really?" Hermione nodded, Fred smirked, "Still want to go to the Ball with me."

"Yes Prince Charming."

* * *

**Sorry, no Ball for you...yet. I didn't get to it, but it's coming. Two more days, so two more chapters and then the Ball I promise. Review! 1 more reviews and I'll update. :p REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg!! This story must be good if people reviewed!! I would of updated when I got home from school but I wanted to play Sims 2, and so I made a house that has me, my friend, Fred and George Weasley. The house is awesome! Me & Fred are like all over each other, my friend & George got married. I'm best friends with George, my friend is best friends with me and Fred. Fred and I didn't get married because well I didn't want to be married yet, so we keep making out everywhere, and sometimes is leads to more (hint hint) No one has a job yet, I used the money cheat to buy stuff and we still have over $150.000. Anyways I'm getting off track, if you want to hear about the Sims 2 then pm me and I'll tell you all about it :P Review after!!**

**

* * *

**

Ginny sat on her bed thinking and waiting for Hermione. Thinking about the Yule Ball and how if no one asks her then she can't go. It's stupid really, you'd think they would let third years go. Ginny hopes Harry would ask her, she knows it would never happen but you never know. Ginny looked up as the door opened and Hermione came in smiling.

"So? Wait don't tell me, I'll guess. He told you about his OWLs? And you got really happy because you actually hoped him?" Ginny guessed, Hermione nodded. Ginny screamed in joy, "Maybe you can be my sister-in-law!!" Hermione's eyes widen.

"What! Ginny, who said we would be dating after the Ball?!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny smirked.

"Ooohh I dunno about that Mione. Fred just might ask you to be his girlfriend." Hermione looked at Ginny, searching for answers, "Oh come Mione, like you don't know already!" Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione, Hermione caught it and threw it back.

"Know what?" Hermione asked walking over to her bed to sit on it, Ginny giggled.

"He llllluuuuvvvssss you!!" Ginny giggled harder. Hermione was speechless.

"Fred loves me?" Hermione repeated, "No...He can't possibly love me. Can he?" Ginny nodded her head. Ginny jumped off her bed and ran to Hermione's.

"So? Why don't you say that you love him at the Ball?" Ginny asked, Hermione went red.

"Gin I-" Ginny cut her off.

"You so do love him Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "If you don't then tell me why you wanted to go to the Ball with him? And why do you stare at him in the Great Hall? You even laughed at something he said yesterday, and we weren't even sitting with him." Hermione went redder, "And your blushing, instead of denying it all."

"Okay fine. I do love him." Hermione admitted, "How do you always make me admit stuff?" Ginny smirked.

"That's my secret."

* * *

Fred almost fell asleep in History of Magic, no not almost, did fall asleep. 

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think?" Fred jerked his head up.

"Huh what?" The class laughed, George glared at him, "Sorry I didn't hear the question." Professor Binns looked at him like he's gone crazy.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Mr.Weasley." Professor Binns lectured, "Detention Mr.Weasley, not with me, with Professor McGonagall." Fred groaned, "Now on with the lesson, The International Warlock Convention of 1289..." Fred rested his head back on the desk.

'I wish George would get over whatever he's mad about..' Fred thought, Fred looked up at George, who was chatting with Lee. George caught Fred staring and glared at him. Fred looked away, he saw Angelina staring at him in awe. Fred wrinkled his nose and looked back down at the desk. Some girls giggled be hide him, 'Why? Out of all the desks, I chose this one? Right near the giggling bunch.' One poked him in the shoulder, he looked up.

"Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" She asked, "Instead of the bookworm Granger?"

"No. Because bookworm Granger is a lot more beautiful than you, all of you." Fred hissed. Fred turned around, and saw Binns was looking away, Fred took this chance to bail out.

Fred walked along the hall until he heard someone call his name.

"Fred! Wait!" George called running to catch up with him, "I just want to tell you, that I want you to keep away from me."

"Your the one who followed me!" Fred yelled, "Why don't you piss off!" Fred turned around and started walking.

"I will! I don't need you!! I can do pranks without you!!George yelled back at him. Fred stopped walking and turned around to face George.

"Is that all you care about?! The Joke Shop!!" Fred yelled, George walked up to him and rose his fist and punched him, Fred fell on the ground.

"No. I don't care about the Joke Shop. I care about how my git twin lied to me." George turned and walked away.

"You better stay away!"

* * *

Hermione felt like not going to Charms class, 'Fred must be rubbing off on me.' Hermione thought as she walked through the hall. Hermione heard some yelling down the way, she decided to listen.

"Why don't you piss off!" Hermione heard Fred's voice shout.

"I will! I don't need you! I can prank without you!! Go be an Auror I don't care!!" George's voice shout back. Hermione couldn't hear what Fred said next, but she's really sure she heard a punch and someone walking away. Hermione decided to check it out. Fred was sitting on the floor, holding his nose with is sleeve.

"Fred?" Fred turned to look at Hermione.

"Mione? Why aren't you in class?" Fred asked, Hermione blushed.

"I didn't feel like going to class." Fred laughed a bit, "Your rubbing off on me. Your a bad influence you know that? What happened to you?" Hermione asked kneeling down.

"George punched me." He answered casually.

"You two need to fix up whatever going on between you two." Hermione shook her head slightly. She pulled out her wand and muttered something. Fred felt his nose and pulled away his sleeve.

"Your a life saver Mione, you know that right? What would I do without you?" Hermione blushed, "I mean it Mione, I don't think I could live without you. I love you Hermione." Fred's eyes widen, he shot up right away and bolted towards the Common Room.

* * *

**Hermione already knows he loves her, but Fred doesn't know that haha. Perfect ending to this chapter eh? I wanted to already be done on the computer and go back to Sims 2.Not that I don't like you, it's nothing personal really, it's just that I want you to review :..(**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stay away! Besides one day is good for me. I'm closing my poll after I'm done this chapter and if you didn't vote then well, I can't help you. I'll have a new poll up, it'll be 'Which Weasley do you want to date?' Only the kids will be in it. Okay so last chapter Fred told Hermione that he loves her and ran away. Oh I just noticed, one day til the Ball. Oh yeah I keep forgetting to tell you, this story is the past of Are You Joking? I just realized that it could be, and now it is. Oh yeah, On Sims 2 I am now married to Fred, after we broke up and dated other people, it's funny because he proposed after we had a make-up shag lol. One day we also walked around naked! Ahahaha!!! Your probably wondering why we broke up right? Well because I walked in and Fred & my friend were sleeping in the same bed. I have so much fun playing the Sims 2. I'm going to play Sims 2 Pets after this chapter, and make Fred, George, me, my friend, Draco, and Lee. I'm going to save up my money and buy the computer Sims, I'm playing on the Wii, Sims 2 is a Gamecube game, and Sims 2 Pets is Wii. Ahaha look how long this is!! It's like make this really long and have a short chapter inside this!! Nahh I'll get to the chapter right now:P Review after!!

* * *

**Hermione slowly walked back to the Common Room, she wants to date Fred. But Ron would never talk to her again.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." The Fat Lady looked at Hermione.

"Miss. Granger? Are you alright?"

"Fizzing Whizzbees!" Hermione shouted, The Fat Lady frowned and opened.

"Kids these days...So rude." She muttered as Hermione passed. Hermione looked around the Common Room for Fred, no sign of him.

"If your looking for my twin, he muttered something about Hogsmeade." Hermione turned to see George sitting on the couch, staring at the fire.

"George, you need to make up with him, you know that right?" Hermione said walking over to him. George frowned.

"Why? It's not like we're dating Hermione. We're just twins." Hermione slightly shook her head.

"Gred." George looked at her, "You need to talk to him." Hermione turned and walked back out the portrait, "Fat Lady? Have you seen Fred?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Why yes I have." She answered, "He told me, he was going to the Great Hall." Hermione frowned.

"That's not what George told me." Hermione muttered and walked away.

"Your welcome!" The Fat Lady shouted.

* * *

Fred sat down on the floor, in the corridor. 'Why did I say that?' He thought. Fred heard someone walking. Coming closer and closer, it was Hermione. She looked sad. 

"Granger?" Fred heard Malfoy asked, "Skipping class? Is the world coming to an end?" Fred heard Hermione huff.

"What do you want Malfoy." Hermione asked coldly.

"I want to ask you to the Ball actually." Fred almost snorted, but he stopped himself, wanted to know what Hermione would say.

"You want me to go to the Ball with you!" Hermione laughed, "I already have a date Malfoy." Fred smiled.

"I forgot your going with that Weasley. Don't know why you'd rather go with him than me." Fred heard Hermione snort.

"Did you just ask me that? For your information, Fred is the one I want to marry." Fred's eyes widen. Malfoy started laughing his head off.

"You want to marry him!! Your only in forth year Granger!!" Malfoy walked away, still laughing. Hermione sank to the floor. Fred decided to show himself.

"Mione?" Fred asked walking up to her, Hermione looked at him for a second and looked away.

"You heard what I said didn't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes I did." Hermione stood up.

"It just came out." Hermione ran towards the Common Room again. Leaving Fred to stand there, looking like an idiot.

* * *

"You told Malfoy that!!" Ginny yelled, Hermione nodded, "Why would you do that! Now the whole school will know that you love Fred!!" 

"I know Gin!" Hermione shouted. Luckily they made it so no one can hear them. Ginny started pacing around the room, only for a second, before she started laughing really hard.

"He asked you to the Ball??!!" Ginny laughed, Hermione nodded. And she started laughing, "First Krum, now Malfoy!!"

"I know! It's unbelievable!" Hermione laughed.

"At least you pick the best one, my brother." Hermione blushed, "I'm just saying you did pick the best the one Mione."

"I know I did."

* * *

Wherever Hermione went, girls giggled and pointed at her. One girl even threatened her, saying Fred is hers and stay away from him, Hermione just shouted at her and punched her in the nose, and maybe breaking it. And kind of breaking her arm too. But that's besides the point, Hermione avoided Fred, too embarrassed to face him. Fred tried cornering her but her made up an excuse and took off.

"Miss. Granger! I asked you a question!" Professor Binns shouted at her. Hermione bolted her head up.

"Sorry. I...I umm." Ron looked at her, like hell froze.

"Detention Miss. Granger! Tonight with Professor McGongall." Professor Binns starting talking again, while Hermione started thinking again.

"Hermione?" A girl whispered, "Were you thinking about your future husband?" The girls be hide her started giggling.

"As a matter of fact, I was." Hermione snapped back.

"You really think Fred would marry you? Face it Hermione, your not Fred's type." Hermione looked away, she felt a stone drop in her stomach.

'What if that girl was right?' Hermione thought. The bell rang signaling the end of class, Hermione bolted out the door. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going, she didn't care.

"Wow! Hermione, look out where your going!" George laughed dodging her, "What's wrong?" Hermione was crying, she just shook her head, "Come on Mione, you can tell me."

"It's nothing." George chuckled.

"Nothing? If it was nothing then why are you crying? Come on, I'm staving, let's go to the Great Hall and you can tell me there." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Fred saw George and Hermione walk in together, he was jealous. Hermione laughed at something George said, Fred should be the one to make her laugh.

"Fred?" Ron asked waving a hand in his face, "Did you hear my joke?" Fred got annoyed, Ron wasn't a good replacement for George, Ron was boring as hell, he's jokes are plain out stupid.

"You mean the one about the chicken and the duck." Fred muttered, Ron beamed at him. Fred kept staring at Hermione and George.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Harry asked. Fred shook his head.

"Why should I talk to him?!" Fred asked raising his voice, "I don't need him!! I ave Ron here!" Fred shouted this time, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Fred got up and walked out, muttering something about detention. Hermione got up and followed.

"Fred! Wait!" Hermione called him, Fred stopped and turned around. He looked angry at her.

"Why don't you go back to George Hermione! He has everything!" Fred shouted, Hermione was hurt.

"What! I don't like George like that!" Hermione yelled back, Fred snorted.

"Yeah right. I saw you two come in the Great Hall together Hermione! Smiling like your in love!" Fred yelled in disgust. Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't love George and he doesn't love me! I love you Fred!" Hermione shouted, "He was just being a good friend and cheering me up!" Hermione started walking towards McGongall's office, Hermione stopped and turned around "I don't want to go to the Ball with you anymore!" Hermione shouted and started running.

"You really messed this one up Forge." Fred turned around and saw George leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"What do you want?" Fred asked, George laughed.

"To apologize for the way I acted." George answered casually, Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" George nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way I act." Fred grinned.

"Glad something is better today."

* * *

**Yay Fred & George are okay with eachother again! Whoo raise the roof! Aww the next chapter is the last one :'( You know what I'll have two more chapters till the end IF I get 5 reviews! Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating, because I got VERY pissed off putting music on my mp3. I sweared seven times in one sentence telling one of my friends what happened to make me pissed off. You want here it? Ok this is it, "Because it's so fucking slow! And it took fucking FOREVER to load the songs on to my fucking mp3 and it made me fucking restart the fucking computer, which was so fucking slow too!" See it it pissed me off big time, sweared seven times in two sentences. That's the most I've ever sweared in two sentences, that's saying I got really pissed off at it. So I have to get some angry out, and I'm updating. Review.**

**

* * *

**

"So.." George said awkwardly, "Hermione loves you?" Fred nodded, "I heard some pretty interesting rumors you know."

"Yeah and what would that be?" Fred asked, he knew the answer already. George raised his eye brows.

"That you and Hermione are married and having twins." George said casually, Fred's eyes widen, ok maybe he didn't know, "Is it true?"

"What! No! I would never get married at the age of 16 George!" Fred defended himself, George laughed.

"Don't you have to go to detention with McGonagall?" George asked.

"Oh sh-"

"Mr. Weasley! I believe you have a detention with me." Professor McGonagall said, "I don't not tolerate that language Mr. Weasley." McGonagall grabbed Fred's arm and started dragging him, "Ms. Granger should already be there. Falling asleep in History of Magic, inexcusable. You should be paying attention." McGonagall rambled on til they got to the classroom.

"Ms. Granger good to see you here on time, unlike Mr. Weasley here, talking with unacceptable language." Hermione glared at Fred, "You two will be sorting though these books here, "McGonagall pointed to stacks of books, "Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley, get to work now." McGonagall said.

"There's got to be over hundred books there!" Fred whined.

"Mr. Weasley! Get. To. Work!" McGonagall left the classroom. Hermione grabbed a book and threw it at Fred.

"What was that for!" Fred asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a git." Hermione answered, Fred glared at her.

"I'm the git? Your the one who's being a prat." Hermione threw another book at Fred.

"Ms. Granger! How dare you throw a book at Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, Fred smirked at Hermione.

"He called me a mudblood!" Hermione lied.

"What! No I didn't! You called me a git!" Fred yelled.

"You called me a prat!" Hermione shouted.

"You made it so there's rumors that I married you and got you pregnant!" Fred shouted back, McGonagall watched the two students yell at each other.

"That's was all because you were born!" Hermione shouted back, "My life is ruined because of you!"

"Oh yeah! You don't think my life is ruined because of you! I get asked how I can stand you! And I don't know how I can stand you!"

"I get pointed at and laughed at! And girls asking how shagging you was! And if your a good kisser!"

"Really?" Fred asked angrily, "I get asked if your a good snogger. And you know what I say?" Hermione slowly shook her head, "I say that your the worst snogger in the world!" Hermione felt her eyes start to water, she didn't let any tears fall though.

"Your the worst kisser I ever had too!" Hermione shouted back.

"How would you know?! You only snogged me!"

"No I didn't!" Hermione yelled back, "I snogged Seamus last year! And he was way better than you! And how do you know I didn't snog George?!"

"George would never snog you! Your not his type! Neither are you mine!" Fred shouted. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"I hate you Fred Weasley!" Hermione yelled, she ran out the door crying her eyes out.

* * *

"Mione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down on the couch in the Common Room, "What happened?" Hermione just shook her head. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the girl rooms.

* * *

**The next is the Yule Ball, can Fred and Hermione make up? Or will Hermione go with Krum or Malfoy? Will Fred go with Angelina instead of Hermione? Look at those questions, wow. I got my anger out, so I'm not angry anymore. Yay!! Raise the roof!! Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted this chapter to be perfect, so I got a beta for it, give a big thanks to Defying.Expectations for beta-reading this!! Whooo!! Raise the roof!! I'm going to re-post the other chapters with the beta ones, which in my opinion are WAY better beucase all my errors are fixed. I made this one longer than I usually do, but hey it's the last chapter so why not? I enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun, believe me, I'd rather do this story than dance in pe. shutter A lot of those boys in my class have dry hands, which hurts my hands :( And I got pulled into one of the boys' shoulder, no warning at all. He only did that to my friend and I, so we're terrified of pe. And one of the boys got too comfortable holding me...ew...I know I sound immature but I AM immature. So you know Ha. I can hold a guy's hand but I hate it when I have to do the dance stance with them, especially this one dude, he used to like my friend and I in grade five, this is the guy who got too comfortable holding me. He held my side and he didn't want to leave when we had to change partners (thank god!) Anyways I went to Avril Lavigne concert, which was fricken awesome!! Raise the roof!! I got a t-shirt, glow light, poster, flag, and stickers. So I can always remember it!! It was really good, lots of sweet lights. I loved it.**

* * *

Hermione would have been very giggly today if she and Fred hadn't had a fight last night, with McGonagall watching too! Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head to block out the sun. Some girls giggled at her. 

"Must be the hormones," one whispered.

"I'm NOT pregnant!" Hermione yelled, fully awake now. Someone slammed the door opened.

"He asked me to the Ball!" Angelina's voice screamed in joy. "Fred asked me to Yule Ball!" The giggly bunch looked at Hermione.

"Granger, did someone happen between you and your husband?"

Hermione groaned, but decided to play along with it.

"Yes, in fact something did happen. He cheated on me with Angelina." Hermione got out of bed and walked down to the Common Room. Last night she either hadn't bothered to change into PJ's, or she kind of fell asleep when she laid down. Ginny saw Hermione, and ran to her.

"Hermione, now can you tell me what happened last night?" Ginny asked, still concerned for her friend.

Hermione smiled.

"No need to, Ginny. I'm not going with your brother, I'm going with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball,". Hermione said, loudly for so that Fred to would hear, who though he was sitting close by.

"Viktor Krum!" Ron said loudly too; he'd heard Hermione.

"Yes Ronald, Viktor Krum. Thanks to your older brother being a git." Hermione walked out the portrait hole, Ginny following close by.

"Hermione! Tell me what happened right now!" Ginny demanded, she grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her. Hermione turned around, she was crying. "Hermione, please tell me," Ginny pleaded.

"Fred...He said a lot of mean stuff to me last night..…" Hermione started sobbing. "It all started because George walked with me to the Great Hall!" Hermione cried. Ginny let go of her and turned to walk back to the Common Room. "Where are you going?" Ginny turned her head and smirked.

"To talk to Ge-Fred." Ginny lied, and then she started walked again.

* * *

"I can't believe she's going with him!" Fred yelled. Ron nodded in agreement. George just laughed at them. 

"Fred? Can I talk to you? You too, George," Ginny said, grabbing their sleeves and dragging them out of the portrait hole. Ginny let go of them, and put her hands on her hips, looking a lot like Mrs. Weasley, "Fred, what did you say to Hermione?" Ginny asked. "She was very upset last night, and she's crying somewhere in the castle right now because of you."

"Yeah right, Ginny, Hermione couldn't of have been upset last night. She yelled and shouted back at me, I know yelling and shouting are pretty much the same thing, but she did. She couldn't have been crying."

Ginny snorted.

"Obviously you do not know girls like everyone says you do."

George started laughing.

"Dear sister, how could you say that to Fred? If I was Fred, I would be very hurt." George elbowed Fred in the ribs.

"You're no better, George Weasley." Ginny pointed her finger at him. "Hermione says that you snogged her." George's mouth fell opened., Fred looked at him.

"Wh-what? I would never snog Hermione, she's Fred's girl." Ginny shook her head slightly.

"Nice try, George." Fred thought back to what Hermione yelled last night.

_"No, I didn't!" Hermione yelled back, "I snogged Seamus last year! And he was way better than you! And how do you know I didn't snog George?!"_

"Did you, George?" Fred asked quietly.,

George looked at his twin with wide eyes, wide scared eyes.

"I would never do that to you, Fred. You know that."

Fred looked down, his shoes were actually kind of shiny.

"You weren't talking to me when you were with her, George. You were really pissed off at me. I think you did."

George looked at Ginny for help.

"Fred, I would NEVER snog the girl you love." He looked away. "But – " Fred knew it, he did, had known it " – she kissed me."

"She kissed you!" Ginny yelled in shock, and George nodded.

"She said that she was tired of Fred ignoring her, and said that I was really sweet and kissed me."

Fred looked up at George.

"You just didn't stop it?" he asked.

"We made a deal, remember? If the other likes the girl, and the girl in question kisses you, you don't have to stop it." George smirked.

Fred smirked too.

"I forgot about that deal."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You two are too much a like,." Ginny mumbled.

"So, dear twin, are you going to find Hermione dear and make up with her? Or do I have to make her kiss me again?" George joked.

"Over my dead body are you snogging her again, dear twin." Fred laughed at the look of fake hurt on George's face.

"Well, dear brothers, I have a Ball to get ready for, so if you'll excuse me." Ginny walked back in the Common Room.

George turned to Fred again.

"Go win her heart, mate." George walked back in the Common Room too. Fred grinned and took off to find Hermione.

* * *

"HERMIONE!!" Fred yelled as loud as he could. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!!!" Hermione walked out from be hind a armor knight. "There you are!" Fred ran over to her. 

"What do you want, Fred?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms., "I thought I made it pretty clear last night."

"Be my girlfriend." Fred looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes. Hermione couldn't look away from his own orbs.

"I can't," Hermione whispered. Fred shook his head. "I thought you asked Angelina to the Ball?" Fred stepped closer.

"I'll ditch her if you ditch Krum." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Fred shut her up.

* * *

"Two sickles this is going to blow ass," George bet Fred, who was mobbing. "Come on, Freddie boy, get over it. So she went with Krum instead of you, so what." Fred glared at George. "After you snogged her senseless." Fred went back to watching Hermione and Krum dancing, if that's what you would call it. George shook his head. "You've got it bad, mate." 

George started laughing. He then looked over at Harry and Ron, sitting with, their very annoyed, dates, the Patil twins. Fred glared at Krum as he kissed Hermione's hand; George just rolled his eyes at Fred. "Go talk to her, Fred." George pushed Fred off the bench. Fred got took a breath and started walking towards her. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Fred." Hermione's smile got bigger. "Having a great time?" she asked.

Fred grinned.  
"Oh yeah, the best time in the world," he joked.

Hermione laughed.

"Viktor went to get drinks, care to join us?" she offered.

Fred shook his head.  
"Nah, I'll pass. Besides, don't want to intrude on the happy couple," Fred replied rudely.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, only that I got dumped after I snogged a girl." Fred walked passed Hermione. Hermione watched him with her mouth opened.

"It's not my fault you're a git!" Hermione yelled at him.

Fred turned around, walking backwards now.

"No, it is your fault." Hermione shook away the tears in her eyes. Fred isn't wasn't going to ruin this wonderful night for her. Hermione let a tear fall: no, it was ruined from the start, but Fred had just made it worse. Hermione ran out the Great Hall. While she was running, she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Hermione yelled, getting up. The person put their hands on her shoulders and hugged her. Hermione opened her eyes: red hair.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," a twin's voice whispered. Hermione started hugging him back.

"Your charm really does work, Fred."

He smirked.

"Really? Because I'm George, not Fred."

Hermione pushed the twin off her.

"I hate you two twins! You ruined my life!" Hermione shouted, and ran outside.

"Hey, Fred?" George called, walking in the Entrance Hall. "Was that Hermione just now?" Fred nodded. "I take it, you didn't snog her?"

Krum walked over. "Have vou veen Hermyneeny?"

Fred glared at Krum.

"Yes, in fact, I did. She said to tell you, that you're a major git and to leave her alone. She has a boyfriend, you know," Fred lied., George just looked at Fred.

"Vhat? Vhy didn't she tell me?"

"Because she was scared you would hurt her," George answered, he winking at Fred. "Go find her," George whispered to him. Fred nodded and ran outside to find Hermione. Which wasn't that hard since she was right outside the door.

"Hermione, let me explain."

Hermione chuckled softly.

"I knew it was you, Fred." Hermione gave her answer softly too.

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Now why is that?"

Hermione started blushing.

"Well, you and George smell different, and well why did I have to go on?" Hermione whined.

Fred started grinning.

"As a matter of fact, I'd like you to go on. But seeing that you're blushing, I mean blushing, I don't need you too."

"Fred I...I'm so so sorry. About snogging George and shouting at you," Hermione apologized.

"What about throwing that book at me?"

Hermione started laughing.

"You deserved that one."

Fred smirked.

"Really? Okay then, you deserve this one." Fred picked her up like a bride, and walked in the Entrance Hall.

"Fred, put me down now!" Hermione started punching his chest.

"No," he answered. "Everyone here, this the new Mrs. Fred Weasley!" Fred announced, walking into the Ball. Everything Everyone went silent.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched. "FREDRICK WEASLEY, I AM NOT YOUR WIFE! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN!!"

Fred frowned.

"Just go on with it," Fred whispered in her ear. "Sorry 'bout that everyone, I guess Hermione wanted me to keep that our marriage a secret. Isn't that right, honey?"

Hermione smirked.

"I'm going to make a fool out of you, Fred," Hermione whispered back. Louder, she said, "Yeah, I only wanted to be quiet, because Fred's really bad in bed." A bunch of girls started giggling. "Two can play at this game, Fred." she muttered so only he could hear.

"Really? Hermione, you're really bad at snogging too." Fred heard some boys snort.

"No, she isn't!" George yelled.

"She's really good at snogging!" Seamus yelled too. More girls started giggling.

"You snogged George Weasley too! Do they kiss the same!" one girl yelled, Hermione started blushing.

"Bail. Bail. Bail now, Fred," Hermione whispered.

Fred smirked.

"Do you really want to bail Mione?" he asked., Hermione nodded. "Okay, you asked for it." Fred He moved his head closer to hers. "Come on, Hermione, it'll make them go nuts," he barely whispered. She smirked and closed the remaining space between them. Boys started dog whistling, girls made a 'aww' sound.

* * *

"Hermione!!" Ginny yelled angrily. "Get up! Fred wants to see you!" 

Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to see him,." Hermione she mumbled.

Ginny snorted.

"You have too!" she yelled again. "Now get up!" Hermione didn't move. "You wanted to go out with him, didn't you?" Ginny asked, near giving up.

"I thought I did. But now...He's just...Ginny, I can't date Fred. What about Ron? You saw him last night. He was right, Fred is too old for me."

Ginny frowned.

"You're going to let Ron control you! Don't let Ronniekins make you unhappy, you deserve Fred, Hermione." Ginny walked over to the door, "Talk to Fred, it'll change your mind."

Hermione groaned again.

"I don't want to see him!" she yelled at the door. But she got up anyways, she can't couldn't go back to sleep now.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!" Fred called, running to catch up with her. "Why are you avoiding me suddenly?" he asked, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She looked so sad. 

"Fred, I can't do this. Us. It's not going to work." Hermione yanked her arm away. "I'm sorry." Hermione turned around and started walking again.

"You're the one who wanted to be with me. Now things suddenly change?" Fred said loudly.

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Things DO change, Fred! Whether you like it or not!" she snapped.

"Feelings don't change over night!" Fred shouted.

Hermione glared at Fred.

"They did for me!" she shouted back.

Fred walked up to her.

"Mine did too then." He pushed Hermione out of the way. Hermione started shaking; she wasn't cold, she doesn't didn't know what she felt.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as Hermione walked up and sat down in the Great Hall. "What's wrong?" Hermione started sobbing, and she looked over to Fred: he was laughing with Angelina. "What did Fred do?" 

Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault. It's mine," she said quietly, "I lied to myself. I thought I loved him, but I don't. I love..." She looked down. "I'm so stupid...I'm lying to myself right now. I do love him, I'm just not good enough for him." Hermione looked over to Fred again: Angelina had moved closer to him, she was pretty much sitting on his lap. Hermione frowned.

"Hermione, just go and say sorry." Harry had looked at Fred too, he seemed disgusted with Angelina. "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled a bit.  
"Thanks, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione hugged Harry and got up and walked over to Fred. Fred looked at Hermione and nodded. He got up and walked out of the Great Hall; Hermione followed.

"Hermione, I understand why you said we can't work and I agree with you, we can't work." Hermione felt broken inside. "I'm going out with Angelina now."

"I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to apologized and make up," she said. "I see I wasted my time."

Fred smiled at her.

"Hermione, I don't want any hard feelings here. Friends?" Hermione nodded and shook his hand.

"Friends," she responded.

Fred smirked.

"With benefits?" Hermione shook her head. "Okay fine. I bet when you're done with Hogwarts, we'll start dating."

Hermione smiled.

"Maybe Fred, maybe. But for now, you're going to be one of my best friends, who's really charming and who I want to snog him right now."

Fred smirked.

"Okay, we're friends with benefits, that's settled."

Hermione grinned.

"Okay fine. But I what I really want, is to be your girlfriend."

"Okay fine, let's just be together then."

Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'd love that. Besides, I want your charm all to myself."

"My charm works on most girls."

* * *

**Ok want to know what happens after that? I'll tell you.**

**Hermione and Fred broke up before the war started. Fred didn't die in the battle (Yay!) You know that Ron & Hermione kissed and all, they got together after the battle, and that's where my story Are You Joking? Comes in, read it if you want to know if they do get together. I made myself a little sequel thing here didn't I? Wow!! Yay!!**

**And I just looked at the poll, and NO ONE picked George's ear!! Why is that?! Didn't you cry for George's ear? Or was that just me? lol, I miss his ear...**


End file.
